Audio speakers are audio transducers. A transducer may convert an audio signal into sound waves. Some audio speakers convert signals into sound waves audible to a user. Users of audio speakers include individuals, businesses, organizations, and facilities. For example, a person may listen to music using an audio speaker connected to a music player. Some audio speakers are portable. In various scenarios, portable speakers may be configured with wireless interfaces. Portable speakers with wireless interfaces may permit multiple individuals near a common location to listen to different music or other programming.
In an illustrative example, the music or program chosen for listening by some users may not align with the preference of other users near the same location. Some users may prefer to wear earplugs to block music they do not want to listen to, or use earbuds or headphones to privately listen to their preferred music. In some examples, workers at construction site locations may wish to listen to music while working, without disturbing each other. However, construction site safety restrictions may require that the workers wear hardhats for protection against injury. If an individual at a construction site were to wish to listen to music using earphones, headphones, earbuds, or the like, it may be difficult, or impossible, to do so while wearing a hardhat.
In some exemplary scenarios, the use of earbuds or other in-ear listening devices may distract users from their surroundings, leading to increased danger on a construction site. In an illustrative example, some construction site safety restrictions may prohibit users from using earbuds or headphones, to avoid dangerous distractions. A group of construction workers may have to choose whether all should listen to the same music, or not have music at all.